


Just Let Go

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Era, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 30While Merlin was off saving the world, he sent George to look after Arthur.  As revenge, Arthur doesn't let Merlin leave his chambers, even when he is desperate to pee...





	Just Let Go

“Can I go yet?”

“No.”

Arthur smirked across the room at his squirming manservant. “This is what you get for dumping George on me.”

“But I had to save the world and… other things.” He looked very cute, standing in front of the fireplace, trying to keep the chill at bay. His legs were pressed together and trembling, and his arms wrapped around his waist, shielding his stomach. 

Arthur leant forward, catching Merlin’s eye and holding his gaze. “You know you can ask for help. You don’t have to do this on your own anymore.” Merlin bowed his head, the very picture of an apologetic servant. 

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Arthur sighed and got up, moving out from behind his desk to stand in front of his lover. He gripped him by the shoulders. “I’m not ordering you as King, I’m reminding you because I love you. I don’t want you to get hurt because you fall back on old habits.”

Merlin raised his head, a sheepish smile stretching across his face. “You love me?”

Arthur fought the blush heating his cheeks. “You know I do. Even if I don’t say it very often.”

“I love you too.” Merlin kissed him, soft, and sweet, and loving. Then he pulled away. “Now that we’ve had this heart to heart, can I go? I’m about to wet myself here.”

Arthur rested his hands on Merlin’s waist, following the movements of his squirming. 

“I’m not going to stop you, but I’d like you to stay.”

Merlin blushed to the tips of his ears. “You really… _like_ this?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll stay.”

Arthur sat down on one of his chairs, and beckoned Merlin over. “Sit on my lap?” Merlin bit his lip, but nodded and settled himself sideways across Arthur’s thighs. He wriggled around a bit, frowning and shifting his hips. He looked so uncomfortable. Arthur wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, nuzzling his nose into the flushed skin of Merlin’s neck. “Are you feeling full?”

“So full,” Merlin nodded. “It’s really hard to hold.”

Arthur squeezed him gently, and Merlin let out a little gush of air, then sucked in a deep breath and held it. He pressed his thighs together and crossed his ankles. A moment later he gasped and one hand grabbed Arthur’s shirt tightly. The other darted straight to his crotch, and he pinched himself through his clothes. He moaned, his body stiffening in an attempt to keep control. 

“Let go,” Arthur said, tightening his arms around Merlin’s waist, pushing lightly on his bladder. “Just let go.”

Merlin twisted to meet his gaze and blinked at him. Every inch of his fair skin was pink, fading out from his red cheeks. “Right here?”

“Right here.”

Merlin gulped, and Arthur pressed down harder on his bladder. He gasped, curling on on himself, his knuckles turning white from gripping himself. Arthur heard a short hiss, and looked down to see Merlin’s tunic darkening around his hand. He rubbed in circles over Merlin’s stomach, feeling how swollen and full his bladder was. “Let go,” he said again as he massaged it. 

Merlin didn’t need telling again. He held his breath, stilled his squirming body, and let go. Arthur watched the patch grow. It didn’t take long to overflow from Merlin’s lap and soak into Arthur’s own trousers. His breath hitched at the feeling of Merlin’s piss hot on his skin, and he pulled Merlin tighter. He breathed in his scent and focused on the feeling of being soaked. 

Merlin slouched down as he finished, flopping like a rag-doll, and Arthur had to hold him up. He cradled Merlin against him for quiet awhile, and the piss was just starting to go cold when Merlin shifted and climbed out of Arthur’s arms. He shuffled awkwardly on his feet, looking down at the mess he’d made. It was such a pretty picture, Merlin so rarely looked so shy. His outgoing personality made it special when Arthur saw this side of him. 

“Thank you, Merlin.” Merlin’s smile was sudden and brilliant, and Arthur found himself smiling back. “Do you mind-?” he trailed off, waving his hand at the mess as he stood. Merlin tilted his head with a smug grin and his eyes flashed gold. Arthur watched his irises fade back to blue with interest. He hardly noticed that his clothing was no longer cold and sticking to him. “You’re beautiful,” he breathed, meaning it completely. 

“I thought you thought I was hideously ugly.”

“Not for a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: peeing in someone's lap.


End file.
